


Too early

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, M/M, Roommates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin accidentally opens a package that wasn't addressed to him.





	Too early

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017! Day 15

On the way to their room, Merlin grabbed the mail that was on the little shelf and opened the small package as he was whistling a Christmas tune. Mam had said on the phone that she’d sent something off to him a couple of days back and Merlin was eager to see what it was. He knew they didn’t have much money and him being at this posh school took everything they could spare, even though he was on a scholarship, so he was beaming as he hadn’t expected a present at all. 

Closing the door of the room behind him, Merlin pulled the contents of the padded envelope out. It was a little box. What would mam have sent him? Setting the other letters down on the couch, Merlin carefully opened the box and frowned. Why would mam send him a leather bracelet with a silver-coloured clasp? She couldn’t afford something like this and wouldn’t have wasted money on jewellery anyways. 

When he examined bracelet a bit closer, Merlin didn’t know what to think. It was just something he would like and wear proudly, but…

The engraving on the clasp said “You’re magic to me.” 

He knew that his mam thought he was magical. That was because she knew he was magic, but she would never have this engraved on anything as it was still difficult enough to not be bullied because of it. 

Merlin reached for the envelope. Oh.

The parcel was addressed to his roommate, Arthur. 

OH.

Merlin had fancied Arthur since they were forced to share a room at the beginning of their first year. Not that he would ever admit it, in the beginning they had been fighting like cat and dog, Arthur being appalled by having to share the room with someone who couldn’t afford the tuition and had to rely on a scholarship, Merlin being disgusted about the snobbish behaviour his new roommate showed. 

Somehow all these emotions had changed the more Merlin had been able to see behind the well-maintained façade Arthur had built around him. He knew the warm-hearted and caring boy who ‘lost’ ten pounds in a friend’s room when he knew that money was tight or asked someone if they wanted to study together for a test when he noticed they were struggling in a subject he was good at. 

Merlin knew that the bickering and moaning about his big sister was just an act to make the rest of the school believe they hated each other when he made sure all the boys treated Morgana decently and asked for her advice when he needed it. 

When Arthur pretended he didn’t care when the students’ council asked for help at the bi-annual food rally for families in need in the community, a stack of blankets or a truck-load of tinned food appeared at the collection point. 

So it wasn’t only the blond hair, blue eyes and fit body Merlin had fallen for. Arthur was a gentle lover as well as Merlin had found out that one drunken night when they had celebrated their performances in a difficult test. 

Unfortunately, they had never spoken about that again, so Merlin knew it had been a one-time thing only. Which didn’t keep him from watching Arthur. 

So how could he not have noticed that Arthur was seeing someone? Someone he thought was magical enough to give him – or her? – such a bracelet? Then again, this wasn’t really a present for a girl, so Merlin assumed it was for one of their schoolmates. But who? Maybe it was someone from the village? But Arthur hadn’t really snuck out in the past half year. So…who was this for? 

When he heard familiar footsteps coming down the corridor, Merlin quickly shoved the bracelet back into the box and the box into the envelope. He closed the envelope as well as he could and pushed it underneath the rest of the mail on the couch just as Arthur entered.

“Hi.” Tossing his mobile on his bed, Arthur set his backpack down and toed out of his shoes.

“Err…hi.”

Arthur turned. “Everything alright?”

“The mail came.” Merlin bit his lower lip. There was no need to turn Arthur’s focus to the parcel. 

“Anything interesting?” Arthur grabbed the stack and sorted those out that were for him. 

When he found the padded envelope, Merlin held his breath. 

Of course Arthur noticed that the parcel had been opened and he looked up. “Merlin?”

“I’m sorry, Arthur! I thought it was something my mam sent me and opened it without looking at the addressee! I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry!”

Arthur took a deep breath and opened the box.

“It’s a nice present, though. Whoever will receive this for Christmas is a very lucky bloke. I didn’t even know you were seeing someone, with you hanging around the room so much lately. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” Merlin rambled on, not capable of stopping himself. It hurt, it hurt a lot. If anyone should be with Arthur it was him, they were a great team. But obviously Arthur thought different and had gone to find someone who was probably more his social class than he was and that wasn’t fair. 

“Could you…”

“And if they want to come here once in a while, just let me know, I’ll find something to do and…”

“Merlin.”

“I won’t tell your father or your sister if you don’t want them to know, I can keep secrets, you know.” Merlin didn’t want to keep this secret. A little selfish piece of him wanted Arthur’s family to end it, so he would have a new chance with Arthur. Maybe he should have told him after that night that he had a crush on him. He couldn’t do it now, it would just sound petty and needy. 

“Would you shut up for a moment?”

Merlin, who had just taken another breath to ramble on, closed his mouth. 

“I know this might destroy everything.” Arthur started to pace and looked anywhere but Merlin. “Remember when we celebrated the test?”

Merlin nodded, even though Arthur looked out the window. 

“I really liked that. I just…I couldn’t tell you. It would have sounded like…I don’t know…just said because we were doing what we were doing. And then I didn’t know how to say it anymore.” Arthur turned and looked miserable.

“Yeah,” Merlin could totally relate to that. “But…”

Shaking his head, Arthur looked up. “There is nobody else.”

“But the bracelet.”

“Is for you.”

Merlin had never seen Arthur so vulnerable before. He was confused and it was difficult to believe but the look on Arthur’s face told him it was true. “For…for me?”

“Yes, you idiot. You opened your Christmas present too early.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin just stared at Arthur, who slowly came closer.

“I think you spared me from anxiety attacks for the rest of December.” Arthur threw him a crooked smile. “I mean…if you like it and…” He sighed. “Maybe I should have told you before I ordered this. It seemed like a good idea. If you don’t…I mean…if we’re just roommates…”

“No.”

“You don’t like it.” Arthur’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. This is awkward.”

“No, I mean…I do…we’re not just…I wanted to…”

A radiant smile showed on Arthur’s face. “So you’re saying yes?”

Merlin stood, lost in the blue of Arthur’s eyes – as clichéd as it was – and blinked. “What was the question?”

“Do I have a boyfriend now or not?” Arthur made a funny face. 

Laughing, Merlin nodded and threw his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Looks like I’ve got one now, too.”

Later, when they tried to catch their breath again, snuggled under the blankets against each other on Merlin’s bed, Arthur carefully fastened the bracelet on Merlin’s arm. “Mine.” He beamed proudly.


End file.
